Coming of the Night
by I Am The Night
Summary: A songfic and prequel to a yet to be published fic. This is how Mandy originally took power, using an army of machines and her own demonic scythe to crush the arrogant, small minded people of the world. Set to the lyrics of Black Earth by Arch Enemy.
1. Time

Hello again. I am re-uploading this old thing now after over a year of being pulled off. I didn't want there to be spoilers out there while the main fic that inspired it is still being written. All the events that would have been given away in this have already passed, but because the plot changed considerably since I wrote this it became halfway out of sync with the rest of the story. In the main fic Mandy isn't taking over solely for her own self-interest while in this she is. Also the whole crazed genocidal America, world falling into madness thing was written after this, in here it's just another democracy. Also Mandy is shown to be quite prejudiced in her thinking here, hating everyone else even if they don't deserve it, which explains why she thinks some of the things she does.

On top of that I'm not too fond of some of my early work, plus it's a weird song to make a songfic around. Seeing as Mandy of the Night is reaching the end of its run I figured it was time to put it back up again after some little tweaks here and there instead of just deleting it, so while there's not as much continuity, I still hope you enjoy this little blast from the past. That's it from me. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_I came up with this idea while I was going for a walk, thinking about what next to write in my main fanfic Mandy of the Night. This is something of a prequel, showing how Mandy originally takes over the world, before she became all depressed._

_There are spoilers for Mandy of the Night in here. Still feel free to read away. Just try to forget everything you read here if you ever read the actual main... event... thing, that's yet to come._

_Please review; I need constructive criticism._

_The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy is by Maxwell Atoms, and Black Earth is by Arch Enemy._

* * *

**Coming of the Night.**

**Time.**

* * *

At last, at the age of sixteen, I stand almost complete. Every part of my great plan has gone perfectly, with nigh a flaw to be seen anywhere. At last my body has become immortal, able to stand the wind and rain of a thousand wars over a thousand years. And at last my mechanical army stands below me, a billion strong force of killing machines, all ready to destroy for me.

At last my time has come.

I stand here now in the underworld, overlooking the millions upon millions of merciless machines constructed on my will, for my will. My blood red scythe in hand, eager to destroy the world above. To my left stands my servant the Grim Reaper, long since devoid of any practical use, with my collaborator Mandark watching proudly over his life's work beside him. My worthless friend Billy stands to my right. While Grim watches on, as grim as his name suggests, Billy looks down on the army in awe.

Billy is useless. Though he has grown up to be a handsome, switched-on young man, loyal to me down to his soul, affectionate and caring, he is devoid of any practical use that can contribute to the coming of my new order. I have long since become too attached to him and his softness, he has sapped my strength. But I will change that when the time comes. He will soon be history.

As I look down on the army with my cold stare, I foresee what I am about to do. First it is my home city and land that will fall to my iron rule, conquered in a surge of destruction and chaos. It will be followed one by one, in an ever increasing sphere, by all the nations and peoples of the Earth. When it is over I will be Empress of the Night Empire. My name is Mandy of the Night, and soon I will be the one respected and feared by billions of people. Raising my scythe I cast a portal to the upper world, coming out just outside the city of Endsville.

Levelling my scythe at the city of corruption and weakness, I charge all its energy into a ball of demonic red power. I fire.

The explosion levels half the city, while the devastated remains of the suburbs become overshadowed with the mushroom cloud. Within minutes my army is marching in towards the devastated streets, eradicating and imprisoning all in sight in a show of force that will make the world shake with fear. Young and old they fall to the weapons of my mechanical soldiers, and the cold red blade of my own scythe. I look out over the ruins at my work, a cold, hard stare that will define my rule, as Endsville falls to me.

This is just the beginning. Soon these billowing clouds of smoke will be joined by many more across the world.


	2. Easy Prey

**Easy Prey.**

* * *

Immediately the enemy reacts. Tanks and troops advance from the east and west to destroy the beginning of my empire. They meet my armies in battle outside and in the devastated streets. Ultimately they are defeated, their tanks and trucks broken, the survivors in retreat back to their bases. They already know that there is more to come.

_**"****Across the lake of fire, through the desserts of decay."**_

It comes for the west first. I wave my hand and legions of troops advance outwards throughout the west coast. I take a distant satisfaction when I destroy Las Vegas, the city of greed, excess and foolishness reduced to a faintly radioactive cloud by my scythe. After that I march through the streets of Los Angeles, wiping out Beverly Hills before I continue on towards San Francisco.

Within three days the west coast of the United States of America is in chaos, with select parts reduced to rubble and ash by my blade and my own merciless will.

_**"****The flames are burning higher."**_

Though they struggle to resist, and their resistance is strong and difficult in parts, ultimately the enemy's regiments are crushed under metal feet, their fighters, bombers, tanks and missiles smashed into oblivion. By the hour town after town, city after city they fall, their courts, councils and police all eliminated on my command.

By the end of three days one third of the United States is mine, with parts of Canada and Mexico following. Now I can concentrate on heading east, towards the bulk of my enemies populace and power. And yet, even as I make my way across the desserts their resistance is negligible, an insect swatted by my iron hand.

_**"In this land of death you're easy..."**_

That was until the Battle of Denver.

_**"Prey."**_

As my lines of troops and armour advanced east they were met by a massive force of tanks and infantry. Fighter-bombers and ground attack craft swept down to bomb the front line armour, while the infantry machines were smashed by the advancing spearhead. I watched the battle from afar, the constant barrage of weapons detonating over my front line troops and armour and the plasma fire lancing back lit up the night sky like a thunderstorm, a storm of savagery, destruction and death.

_**"Black Earth."**_

I walk in through the ranks of shattered hulks, past crippled machines as they blasted at the enemy, before they themselves were blown to pieces. And yet reinforcements soon arrive, and the defenders forward momentum halts. My machines do not know fear, and they don't break ranks, like humans do. They look in fear upon me as I stride out into the battlefield, scythe glowing ruby red in my grip.

_**"****Save our souls."**_

I and my mechanical divisions strike back from the right flank, my scythe eradicating scores of terrified soldiers, blowing tanks to scrap under a barrage of plasma fire from my army. My cold scowl of darkness and power is the last thing they see before their bodies are vaporised. I stand and watch as the enemy continues to hold the line as their numbers dwindle, their rifles ineffective against the superior armour, and their fighters and gunships one by one blown out of the sky. Setting my sights on an Apache Longbow I turn to blow away a missile fired at me, lancing out with that same beam of destructive power to annihilate it as my legions advance.

_**"****Black Earth."**_

I now turn away from the front, making my way back calmly through the ranks of my minions as they blow away the remaining tanks, the surviving infantry turning to retreat in terror from my iron might. As all divisions move forward I know what is coming. I raise a perfect bubble shield around my form, protecting me as three separate hundred kiloton yield nuclear weapons detonate over my lines.

From under the ashes and fallout they continue to advance in their thousands, undeterred by the minimal damage done by the powerful weapons. I watch in quiet satisfaction as my machines move ever onward under the mushroom clouds, crushing the wrecks of tanks and blowing away the survivors as they continue on towards Denver.

_**"****Save our souls."**_


	3. Man Got What Man Deserved

**Man Got What Man Deserved.**

* * *

_**"****Looking back in anger at the twentieth century."**_

As the millions of machines move ever westward towards the capital, I come to think of the nature of the people I have come to crush and enslave under my rule. Though many of them happen to be pretty good people, logical, forward thinking, strong willed like myself, the vast majority are just worthless trash. I see the street gangs flaunting their strength at every opportunity to beat, rape and steal all they can, while in the office blocks lying sycophants work night and day, choosing to stay at work rather than go to their own children's birthday parties.

I grimace in anger as I remember one such person. My father was quite similar, who so wanted a son he pretended that I was a boy at every chance he got. I always hated it when he dragged me along to the father-son days, because it was all about him getting his male heir, not spending time with his daughter. I never forgot that, and reminded myself of it whenever I saw him.

_**"****Tormented we surrender in artificial serenity."**_

Letting the legions advance on their own throughout North America I return to the ruins of my old city.

Endsville. How you have lived so whole-heartedly up to your namesake. Looking out over the ruinous city from the foot of the nearby mountains I remember the pathetic, small-minded wretches that inhabited this place. Mindy and Sperg; two names that immediately came to the forefront of my mind at the thought of humanity's corrupt and weak nature.

A thought occurs to me; perhaps they survived the blast and the massacre. I reach for a palmtop computer from my pocket, selecting the list of prisoners taken from Endsville. They are both on the list.

Moments later I stand in the depths of the underworld prison where they currently cower in terror beneath me. They both urge me to kill the other and spare themselves, trying to shift the blame, only to multiply it. I sneer hatefully at them both before a blast from my scythe tears them limb from limb.

As I pass through the corridors of cells, I hear a familiar weak voice calling out to me. As I draw nearer I realise it is that of my father, the weak-willed bastard who I suspected from time to time may secretly have wanted to disown me from the start for not being a boy. I didn't even bat an eyelash in his direction as I stepped past, hearing him cry out for mercy as I left, only for him to realise that I no longer had time for sentimental nobodies like him.

_**"****Twisted torn and burnt, violation of the crust."**_

Watching the action from the front line on a computer, I witnesses from the eyes of one of my machines as the enemy's resistance is crushed, and panic ensues in the streets of Washington D.C. I watch in disgust as looting takes place before the invaders, people turning on each other in a disorganised frenzy of destruction. It wasn't about getting away from the machines, it was about taking absolutely as much as they could for themselves before fleeing. Disgusted I rose from my seat, ordering my scythe to take me there.

As the people ran in terror I cast out wave after wave of destruction. The streets exploded, the city becoming filled with billowing clouds of smoke and the bodies of countless weak individuals.

_**"****Man got what man deserved, turned the future into…"**_

I step over the corrupt president's body, walking into the field of view of a camera as it broadcasts my image throughout the world, against the backdrop of the ruined White House. I scowl mercilessly into its lens.

"Good evening America. I am Mandy of the Night, your new ruler."

_**"****Dust."**_

Before me the city of Washington D.C. burns, its monuments reduced to rubble by my armies. Further north they advance through Times Square, into Ottawa and Toronto, and southward through Mexico City. One week after I destroyed Endsville the whole of North America had become the Night Empire. And the same day that all three countries within it surrendered to my rule, all other countries in the world declared war, eager to stop me before I could spread.

They did not hesitate to launch their missiles against my new empire.

_**"****Black Earth."**_

Within hours all the major cities had been bombed into oblivion. People died in their millions under the artificial suns as they levelled city upon city.

_**"****Save our souls."**_

Before I could retaliate ninety-nine percent of the military of the defunct United States, Canada and Mexico was vaporised. The missiles and bombers were each annihilated before they could take off by the combined nuclear attack of Russia, China, France, Britain, and every other country with the bomb. They didn't get the submarines though, and they devastated hundreds of cities worldwide in retaliation before they too were sunk or vanished into the depths.

_**"****Black Earth."**_

The bombardment reduced North America to ashes and contaminated waste. This was not unexpected, I have the survivors sheltered and supplied while we wait out the radiation. Corpses cannot build my society. And though the world population fell by a third, from the retaliation and the fallout as the skies turned dark worldwide, they had failed to stop me. My machines remained in production in the underworld waiting, and after the bombs ceased to fall, and the radiation began to decline, we emerged once more under the clouds of nuclear winter.

_**"****Save our souls."**_


	4. Complete

**Complete.**

* * *

It began slowly at first, following a months worth of silence as I ordered my remaining subjects to take shelter and my forces to build, swelling for the undertaking that lay ahead. While the dust still choked the sky, I began to lead my unstoppable fist on the road to power once again.

Guatemala put up little fight as I stormed in, laying waste to everything in my sight, leaving the country a barren ruin in just days, its people now living in fear of their new ruler. Gradually my legions advanced further south through El Salvador, the Honduras and Panama, crossing into the south in an ever expanding dome of power. People fled in their millions as the resisting armies were either overwhelmed or fled in terror and hopelessness. No city was spared from my wrath, as one by one the Night Empire claimed one land after another, leaving little more than smoking ruins, a testament to my power.

Letting my southern army do its job I turned my attention towards the ruined cities of Europe. Leading the invasion personally the wall of unstoppable metal rolled over Greenland, beginning the attack on the devastated United Kingdom. I cut a swathe of endless destruction through the once green hills now dying from lack of sunlight and the cold. Each and every city is reduced to a ruin as I stride through, passing through the contaminated remains of London to cross into France and Germany.

Here I relished at the chance of some stronger resistance. Their tanks and soldiers fought back, pushing with all their might against the endless waves of armour. Yet slowly but surely they were overwhelmed and defeated. The sound of a Leopard 2 tank exploding from a blast of my scythe fills my ears, and it is satisfying.

They fight me through the blasted streets of Paris and Berlin, the two world powers surrendering to my will as I walk past the cowering citizens. Pressing on I spread across Spain, Italy and into the east.

While the machines cross southwards over the Mediterranean into North Africa, I cast my dark eyes, my merciless gaze towards Moscow. Where the depraved despots Napoleon and Hitler failed I will succeed.

The Russians fight me all the way through Poland and the ex-Soviet states. Their troops held ranks in the face of the steadily advancing machines. It is here, pushing forwards in an unstoppable wave that I meet the most destruction to both my own armoured forces and the enemy. They bomb my lines with every remaining missile and nuke they possess, reducing the cities and towns to ruin for me, turning the already dead ground into an irradiated waste. And still they emerge from under the plumes of ash and dust, my machines advancing endlessly with me in the lead.

Inevitably the Russian lines are pushed back further and further, reduced to ruin by the lancing bolts of plasma and the tides of demonic destruction I let loose from the staff at my side. Moscow lies in ruin as I stand over the rubble of the Kremlin, having crushed my ultimate threat to world power. Looking further to the east the cities are already descending into anarchy. It is sweet and wonderful, making the people turn on each other in all their weakness as the rolling front of armour closes in. The rest of Russia will soon fall, with South America already in ruins, locked under my rule, with Southern Africa tearing itself apart under the advancing front.

Now I turn my gaze back towards the ruins of Endsville.

Returning to the mountain peaks above my old homeland I look out at the vast expanse of desert to the east, on the other side of the range to my old town.

'_This,'_ I think, _'is where the capital of the Night Empire will be.'_ Looking down on the patch of ground I stand on, the very peak of the range looking down on my world. _'This will be where my fortress will be built. From here I will rule over and control everything and everyone in the world.'_

For another month I remain in one place, watching as the vast Ziggurat to my power began to rise up into the sky. Below my millions of slaves come from the remains of the cities across the country to toil hour after hour to construct the beginning of my capital, the towering buildings for housing and industry and the great organs of control coming together under the dark sky. In the underworld my army continues to grow, as overseas the control over my territory is solidified. Beside my army another machine is being created, a flying fist of terror, an airship from which I will survey the battlefield below, viewing my enemies with contempt as my armies outflank them before I eradicate them with scythe and cannon. As I build up my empire for the final push the rest of the devastated world cowers in fear. Countries try desperately to offer their support, trying to appease me, to suck up to me like the lying sycophants they are. It only serves to deepen my darkness and resolve.

Standing back I watch as my civilisation grows, Grim and Billy by my side, Mandark having tragically fallen out of my favour. Billy smiles in approval, as if to hide the fact that he wants to cling to me like the sentimental little fool he is. Soon I will dispose of him; my plan is for it to be my way of permanently securing my power inside and out once my life's ambition is complete. Now I look out towards the last vestiges of the old world, Oceania, Antarctica, and Asia.

Leading my army in its last drive from both my ship and the front I cross into Japan, crushing and taking the remaining cities, continuing onto the Korean Peninsula. To the south Australia barely puts up a fight before Sydney and Canberra are destroyed by my armour, moving on to secure Antarctica later. The wave of destructive power is unstoppable, rolling through devastated China, crushing any and all resistance with ease as I tower over the little people below. Their tanks and trucks are blown away by my scythe as I advance deeper throughout East Asia into India, and towards the Middle East. What a wonderful place for my conquest to become complete, in the very origin of the civilisation I have now destroyed.

As the noose closes on the last vestige of freedom in the world, I look on coldly as the people finally surrender to my will. It is over, the world is mine. Now I turn, leaving the smoking ruins of the world to return to my capital. I arrive to my completed fortress, stretching kilometres into the permanently scarred atmosphere, looming ominously over the dull concrete megacity and its fearful lowly inhabitants.

Billy runs up to me and grasps me in a hug, grinning happily about my conquest. I gaze coldly on him, his friendship nothing more than a weakness to be broken. And now I will break it, permanently. Summoning my scythe I take aim at him, charging to attack. He stands still, looking at me in surprise, realisation finally dawning on him that I have no place for him in my new world. He smiles softly, as if to forgive me. I fire my scythe.

He falls to the floor, dead.

I gape in shock and dismay at what I have done. His body lies motionless on the concrete surface as I finally come to understand that now, the last weakness in my life gone, I have become god.

Turning towards the great window I look amazed out over my empire, the dystopian city of millions spread out under the black sky. A creeping sense of pleasure and joy comes over my shock, completely overwhelming me in darkness and evil. My lips curve upwards in a smile as I continue to gape at my own greatness, a twisted smile taking over my face.

As a flash of lightning streaks through the dead skies overhead, I arch my head back and laugh. I laugh for hours in a sick, insane manner as the darkness takes me and completes me.

I have done it.

I am god.

I laugh.


	5. A Century of Darkness

**A Century of Darkness.**

* * *

_**"****A millenary failure, the dark age has returned."**_

The next hundred years are characterised by the decay of the concepts of compassion and care for others in the minds of the people. I instruct them from day one to seek their own survival, and they do. Children turn against their parents and each other. Terror runs abound in the new great cities of the world as each person becomes cut off from each other, their greed and arrogance and hate coming full circle through me.

_**"****Waiting for a miracle to save the common herd."**_

My rule is enforced throughout every second of every day. Every day of every week, month and year. It is not only the cameras and sentries that watch ever vigilant for any sign of dissent that keeps the population in fear; it is their own paranoia that does the majority of it for me.

They each live in constant fear of me from the very beginning of their lives. How would a person want to prove themselves as being loyal to my cause? They betray each other is how, turning each other in for treason, finding out if any of their family or co-workers harbor any form of dissent and turning them over to me. Through their own desire to be free of my looming stare they enforce my rule for me.

I have nothing but distain for these lowlifes, and I want them to suffer in fear. I watch them wither and turn on each other from the moment they are born with dark satisfaction.

_**"****In a century of darkness, the horror spreads within."**_

The sense of absolute terror and suffering these wretched beings give off is intoxicating. They know that it was their own wicked selfishness that gave rise to their current predicament, of being unable to sleep from the stress of being watched. And still they turn on each other, feeding on each other's trust and paranoia with the limited intellect they possess.

The skies remain dark from the clouds of pollution. Grass and trees are a thing of the past, leaving just freezing cold bare rock and dust beneath the dead clouds of darkness and evil.

_**"****As our planet stops to turn, all hope is lost for…"**_

Sometimes I can almost hear them wailing in terror and despair. It brings a strange sort of pleasure to me as I gaze down coldly on them.

What is this wonderful feeling that begins to tug at the sides of my mouth?

_**"****Man."**_


	6. Save Our Souls

**Save Our Souls.**

* * *

I am Mandy of the Night. Standing before the window where I killed Billy a hundred years ago, I look out over my empire, my cold onyx eyes sweeping over the dark land before me.

_**"****Black Earth."**_

Everything, the entire world, belongs to me. I have achieved everything I ever wanted to achieve and more. I am without weakness, though Billy's death does gnaw at me every now and then. I am the god of billions of lowly, terrified people. They each live in absolute fear of me every moment of their lives.

_**"****Save our souls."**_

There's that feeling again.

It creeps up through me from somewhere deep within. I can almost feel my power over these people, as if it is boiling within me. Standing at the window, my scythe in hand, I look out over these people. I can hear them again. They are crying out in horror and agony from a lifetime of torture.

I feel… content. A sense of absolute bliss washes over me at the age of darkness I have bought about.

_**"****Black Earth."**_

I continue to scowl down darkly on the billions of people as they cry out. As all the selfish, weak-minded liars and sycophants writhe in their own nightmarish hell, the edges of my mouth curve upwards sharply.

My young features curve in a sick smile as I listen to them cry out. I feel a sense of happiness at the darkness I have bought down upon them for their own mindless arrogance and stupidity. I hear them crying out, hoping someone will come and fight their battles for them. I hear them cry out, and it makes me so very happy. I smile as they cry out _**save our souls.**_


End file.
